There are work machines, e.g., electronic component mounters, which include a camera for capturing an image of a circuit board on which electronic components are mounted (e.g., Patent Literature 1). The electronic component mounter described in Patent Literature 1 includes a control section for controlling the electronic component mounter, and a camera section having an imaging element and the like. The camera section is connected to the control section via a camera cable. The camera section includes a CPU, which is a processing circuit, a RAM, a flash memory, and the like, in addition to the imaging element. The CPU stores the operation history data of the camera section itself in the RAM, and upon receiving a storage request from the control section, writes the operation history data in the flash memory.
Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each describe a camera for an individual user, the camera being composed of a control section and a camera section. The camera section is unitized by incorporating a processing circuit, which performs image processing and the like, in addition to a lens and an imaging element. The processing circuit performs processing for the lens and the imaging element which are unitized.